The field of wireless communication has seen dramatic growth the last few years. In today's world, most people use their mobile devices, be it cellular phones, PDA' s, laptops, media players and/or other devices for business and personal use on a constant and daily basis. Often multiple users within a local environment operate on a plurality of wireless interfaces. In addition to voice and data communication such as email and internet browsing, these devices may enable high speed data transfer such as video streaming or multi-user gaming wherein multiple users interact with one or more video display applications. Wireless service providers may offer links via various wireless technologies such as GSM, CDMA or WIMAX for wide area communications while links utilized within a local region or interior space may comprise technologies such as wireless local area networks (WLAN) and wireless personal area networks (WPAN).
Many service providers offer location based services for hand held wireless devices. These location based services may utilize satellite reference systems such as the Global Positioning system (GPS). The GPS system comprises 24 medium orbit satellites that enable devices comprising GPS receivers to determine position and time. The devices may calculate their position by measuring their distance from three or more GPS satellites. In some instances, the GPS system may be utilized as a clock reference for a plurality of devices that depend on a known time reference.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.